


Like Sharpened Feathers, It Falls

by tuesdayfic (tuesday)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, he'd said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sharpened Feathers, It Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hng_prompts, for the prompt "sweet."

Sweet, he'd said.

When they were young and he had yet to be consumed with interests she couldn't fully share and with a fire so bright that she could finally understand how light could burn, before he entered a world she could not, passed doors barred her—before he'd tumbled from her grasp like a slick bar of soap clutched too tightly in too eager hands—they would attend lazy summer festivals and buy clouds of spun sugar. They'd share it, passing clumps back and forth, hands and mouths sticky and lips stretched wide. It had melted on her tongue and made her feel light and free. It had tasted like how she imagined flight would feel.

It felt nothing like how he shaped the word, apologies hiding in his eyes and tone. He looked at her with the ill ease he'd always had in such situations and a patience he had never shown in middle school.

"You're sweet," he said.

_Sweet._

Like tea with too much sugar.


End file.
